


Freedom

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BSHCI, Fluff, M/M, Prison Escape, incarcerated murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal escape, through some very lucky circumstances<br/>Hannibal has a hard believing it actually happened<br/>will helps<br/>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

He woke with a gasp, his chest heaved with ragged breaths as he felt the earth move beneath him. The previous twenty-four hours came back to him in flashes of light and pain.

_The power outage_

_Their cell doors unlocking_

_Guards coming at them, guns in hand_

_The bullet that grazed his arm_

_They ran, away from the guards, out of the prison gates_

_The rain and lightning_

They had kept running through trees and underbrush, trying to keep sight of his husband as the air burned in his lungs. He remembered hot wiring a car and driving them far away to the harbor, to the boat that had sat there waiting for them. He remembered dragging himself on board and setting off, worried about the storm that raged around them. Until he turned and looked at his husband, really looked, embracing him for the first time in three long years.

But it couldn't be real. He couldn't be here on a boat with his husband. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and pulled deep breaths in through his teeth, tears burned his eyes. He felt like he was breaking, they couldn't have been that lucky.

A hand fell upon his shoulder, he jerked away from the soft touch as if it had burned him, and a soft voice spoke his name.

"Hannibal."

He turned to look a Will, who stared at him in the dark concern clear in his blue eyes. Will reached out and took Hannibal’s face in his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears that spilled over.

"Say it Hannibal, you need to say it."

Hannibal shook his head.

"Yes Hannibal say it, cuz this won't feel real until you do. Come on, say it."

Taking Wills hands in his, he took a shuddering breath and kissed his knuckles.

"I am Hannibal Graham-Lector, you are William Graham-Lector and we have escaped from the BSHCI. Currently we are on our boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. . ."

He stopped as Will smiled on nodded, who continued for him.

"It is 2:45 in the morning, we are together and we are free."

Will pulled Hannibal flush against him, kissing him before tucking Hannibal’s face into his neck.

Hannibal smiled and nodded as Will's scent enveloped him again.

"We're free." He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
